


Goku Black x Reader

by Zombiegirl777



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, F/M, Kidnapping, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl777/pseuds/Zombiegirl777
Relationships: Goku Black/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Goku Black x Reader

You walked through the deserted streets, hoping the silence would continue as you crept towards what used to be a supermarket. It was rare to see anyone out anymore, even though you did come across the occasional survivor here and there...

Today however, it seemed you were lucky, making it to the abandoned building without encountering another soul as you made your way towards the unhinged door. You slipped inside quietly, your basket in one hand and flash light in the other as you made your way down the dark aisles.

 _I have to find something..._ You thought desperately, hearing your stomach growl as you tried to remember the last time you'd had a decent meal. _The selection here certainly isn't what it used to be..._ You mused, trying to make light of the situation before spying something in the distance.

"Bingo."

You grinned as you saw a few cans peeking out from a lower shelf, obviously missing the eyes of others who'd passed by previously. Without hesitation, you snatched them up, placing them in your basket before doing another once over to make sure you hadn't missed anything else.

After finding a couple more useful supplies you exited the building, feeling much more hopeful now that it seemed your luck had turned around.

You were so caught up in your new finds that you weren't really paying attention to your surroundings, completely unaware of the people sneaking closer to your retreating form. 

"Ah!" You hissed, your hands hitting the ground in front of you as you stopped yourself from faceplanting into the dirt. Your basket of supplies rolled a few feet away, the contents spilling out along with the bits of rubble and rocks around you as you coughed.

"Well, well..." A dark voice said, making your eyes widen as you tried to get up. "What do we have here?"

Before you could stand, a foot was on your back, knocking you against the ground again as you wheezed. You glanced to your side, spotting three men armed with guns and body armor glaring at you evilly.

"T-Tch... Get off me!"

"Ah, ah, ah..." Their apparent leader said in a teasing tone, shaking his finger from side to side as his comrades laughed. "That's no way to treat your boss... Now how about we see what you brought us..."

"Rrgh... That's mine!" You argued, instantly regretting it as the man holding you down applied a bit more pressure. You struggled as you tried to get the air back in your lungs, finding it incredibly difficult to breath with the huge man on top of you.

"..."

"That's what I thought..." The first man chuckled, looking at you condescendingly while you glared back.

The third member of their team walked over to your supplies, tossing a few things aside before looking more closely at others. 

"She doesn't even have anything good..." The gang member mumbled, standing up again before kicking the basket in frustration. "What a waste of time-"

A huge explosion shocked everyone as the man who'd just been speaking was suddenly nowhere to be seen. Another huge blast of light forced you to close your eyes as you heard the screams and shouts around you intensify. 

A gust of air blew dust across the landscape as things grew silent once more. This time, the lack of noise nothing comforting as you finally dared to open your eyes. 

Your vision was met with a horrible landscape, filled with nothing but blood splatters and destruction as a few fires burned randomly as well. The stench of death hung heavy in the air as you pushed yourself up, coughing a few times as you looked around in disbelief.

 _What the hell just happened..._ Your mind questioned, simultaneously wondering if it even wanted to know the answer...

The dark haired man floating above you watched you curiously, seeing the basket of food and spices while getting an idea. 

_Hmm... I guess I'm pretty desperate at this point..._ The man admitted to himself before letting out a sigh. _Now I just need to figure out the right way to go about this..._

The Saiyan thought for a moment, crossing his arms as he watched you gathering up the items from across the ground shakily while continuing to look around. 

You gripped your basket tightly, letting out a deep breath before giving yourself a pep talk.

"Okay [Y/n]... I don't know what just happened... But you're okay." You said to yourself, trying to sound reassuring despite the craziness of the situation. Your feet carried you down the broken road almost blindly as you held onto your basket, shaking your head while trying to get the horrible images of the mutilated bodies out of your mind.

Before you could get too far however, a figure up ahead made you freeze, your confused and still stunned mind barely knowing what to think anymore as you realized it was one of the attackers responsible for all this destruction.

_Black..._

The spiky haired man stared your way, his intense gaze gluing you to your current spot as you knew you should be running. If what you'd heard about the man was true, just you being a mortal was enough to meet an untimely end.

"Woman."

You blinked, not expecting anything other than instant death as you barely registered his words. It seemed you'd forgotten how to breath for the moment as you felt yourself becoming lightheaded, your vision becoming blurry as well as the man in front of you frowned.

The last thing you remember was your body hitting the ground as you lost consciousness, the pair of dark eyes that had been observing you burned into your memory...

...

Some time later...

...

You awoke in a strange room, sitting up slowly as you grabbed the side of your head. Violent images flashed through your mind as you groaned, shutting your eyes once more while trying to force them away. 

_What the hell... Where am I?_

You looked around the small room, swinging your legs over the side of the bed as you stood up. It seemed to be nothing more than a simple cabin, nothing fancy catching your eye as you looked over the basic accommodations.

Just a small bed, a dresser, a nightstand and a window. Nothing more.

 _And a door..._ You realized, walking towards it slowly, while not knowing what to expect. _I have to get some answers one way or another..._ You thought, gathering a bit of courage before gripping the door's handle.

You opened it slowly, peeking around the frame cautiously while seeing nothing but a dark hallway. Venturing forward, you made your way through the cabin, trying to stay as silent as possible while searching for a way out.

Another door up ahead caught your eye suddenly as you stepped towards it, opening it easily as the brightness from outside obscured your vision. It was so dark inside the cabin that coming outdoors was nearly blinding as you pushed yourself into the light, feeling a nice breeze sweep across your skin as you did so.

Your vision began to normalize once more as you realized you were standing on the cabins outdoor deck, the wooden railing in front of you one of the first things you saw as you gazed past it for a moment.

You had to admit that the scenery around this place was beautiful... So much so, that you were caught up for a moment, your eyes scanning the lush forests and grassy fields that you could see from here in awe. There was even a calming stream running nearby, the water filling your ears with the pleasant sounds of nature as you became more relaxed.

"You're awake."

The peace was short lived as you nearly jumped out of your skin while spinning around, instantly spotting the same man you'd seen in the city as your [e/c] eyes went wide.

"Y-You... You're..."

"I see my reputation has preceded me." Black said with a smirk, chuckling to himself while looking you over. _This better be worth the trouble..._

"Why did you bring me here?" You asked, genuinely curious about why he hadn't killed you yet as you waited for his reply. 

The man in front of you frowned, looking away for a moment before speaking. "Tch... As much as I hate to admit it... It would seem I am in need of something from you."

"From me?" You pried, still not understanding what made you so special. _What the hell could he want?_

"Y-Yes..." Black went on, shifting a bit under your gaze as he seemed to be having a hard time explaining himself. "My... Partner and I..." He continued while trying to find the right words. "It seems neither of us are too skilled in the kitchen..." The man finished, scratching the back of his head while cursing his desperation at the moment.

"So... You brought me here... To cook for you?" You repeated, trying to understand why a grown man was unable to care for himself. A frown appeared on your face suddenly as another thought crossed your mind, making your eyes narrow at the man across from you as you voiced it. 

"And why would I want to help _you_ anyway?" You hissed, continuing to glare at him defiantly. "You're a murdering son of a bi-"

A hand around your throat stopped you from finishing your sentence as you gasped, your hands flying up to grab the wrist that was choking you as you felt your feet leave the deck.

"We are not going to get along unless you learn to stop _that_." Black threatened, looking at you seriously before putting you down.

You rubbed your neck, knowing there would most likely be bruises there later from how sore it already was. You remained quiet as you realized that if you were going to survive, you were going to have to keep your mouth shut and wait for an opportunity to come your way...

Black smirked as he noticed your newfound respect for his power, hoping you'd stay in line now that he'd clearly shown you who was boss.

"Follow me." He ordered, eager to see what you were capable of cooking as he held the door open, waiting for you to get back inside. 

You felt your heart sink a bit as you stepped forward, entering the dark cabin once more as you wondered how the hell you were going to get out of this situation...


	2. Goku Black x Reader [Part 2]

**A/N: When I'm inspired, I tend to write a lot... Good for my lovely readers!** ♪☆＼(^０^＼) ♪(／^-^)／☆♪ **Hope you all enjoy the extra bits of fanfiction goodness~**

...

Your ears picked up on the sounds of fighting not too far away as you made your way closer, walking down the peaceful forest path as you neared the training grounds. You stepped out from the line of trees into a more open area as you looked around, spotting two familiar fighters in the distance as you squinted.

Even though you were still a good length from them, you could easily spot Black below, dodging blast after blast effortlessly as the Kai above threw them.

You took a few more steps forward, trying to get a better view as you actually became somewhat caught up while observing the pair. Truly, your attention was far more focused on one man it seemed as you continued to watch the Saiyan practice his skills...

A bright beam of light seemed to appear out of nowhere as you gasped, your eyes going wide while you stood there in shock, unable to move as the ball of energy soared towards you.

In the next instant all you could see was the back of a gray gi as Black smacked the ki blast to the side just in time, sending the attack sailing across the battlefield before exploding.

A small squeak escaped your throat as you cringed from the echoes of the impact, never really liking the horribly violent soundtrack to war and destruction.

"What the fuck was that?!" Black growled, glaring up at his partner while wondering what the hell the other man was thinking.

"I was merely testing your reflexes..." Zamasu replied casually, smirking down at the two of you before continuing. "And it seems everything is in order."

"Fuckin' prick..." The man in front of you grumbled, straightening himself up before turning to glare your way. "And what the hell are you doing out here? I thought I told you to stay away when we're training!" He finished seriously, narrowing his eyes while waiting for your response.

"W-Well, it's already past noon..." You stammered, remembering why you'd come out here in the first place as you took a step back. "I figured you'd be hungry and I didn't want the food to get cold..."

Black continued to glare down at you, almost seeming to be at war with himself over how to react. _Even so, coming out here while Zamasu's around is too dangerous..._ He thought to himself, knowing that the other man was far less forgiving when it came to mortals...

"Rrgh... Come on." Black huffed, finally making up his mind as he walked forward, closing the distance between the two of you easily as you looked up in surprise. 

The next thing you knew, you were feeling kind of like a sack of potatoes as you were scooped up. You blinked a few times, realizing you were under Black's arm as you both blasted towards the cabin. "What?! What are you do-"

"It's faster this way." Black interrupted, chuckling to himself as he took in your flustered expression. You seemed to relax after hearing his explanation, almost making him feel like he was carrying nothing at all as he reflected on how ridiculously fragile your mortal body was...

A second later the man touched down in front of the small house, setting you down on your feet quickly before stepping around you to go inside. The smell of the food simmering on the stove was too alluring, literally drawing the Saiyan towards it as he began serving himself a rather large helping.

You couldn't help but giggle to yourself as you made your way into the kitchen as well, noticing Black digging in already as you received the unspoken compliment. I mean the best reward for a chef was clean plates around them, right?

It was like this normally, or it had been rather for the past month... The routine becoming somewhat familiar to you now as you'd learned from experience what to expect from both Gods.

Black was definitely the more 'easy going' one of the two and that wasn't saying much. Both fighters were stubborn, hot-tempered and hard to coexist with, but the Saiyan man definitely seemed to tolerate you more than the Kai. 

_Probably just because I've got a few good recipes up my sleeves..._ You mused, smirking to yourself as you knew that was your one ace in the hole. _Speaking of that..._

You walked over to the oven as Black continued to inhale the food from his bowl, removing yet another steaming tray of goodness from it's depths before setting it on the counter.

"I made takoyaki too." You said cutely, popping a toothpick into one of the delicious treats before taking a tiny bite. "Mmm..."

Black's eyes widened the tiniest bit as he watched the doughy ball touch your lips, a faint blush spreading across his face swiftly before he forced himself to look away. He glanced back a second later, unable to help himself as he yanked the entire plate of food his way.

"These are mine."

You laughed lightly as the man hoarding the treats reminded you of a child, making you put your hands on your hips before sighing. "That's fine... I made more."

"Those ones are mine too."

"Black!" You said playfully, actually surprised when the man across the counter smirked back. "I don't think it's healthy to eat _too_ many..." You admitted, placing a hand under your chin while contemplating just that as the Saiyan watched you.

"Don't....... Make them....... So good then." The man argued between bites, shaking his head as he tried to stop himself from getting too familiar with you. _She's just a weak mortal..._ He reminded himself, looking you over as if to confirm that fact. 

_Just a weak... Frail....... Beautiful mortal..._

"-Ack!" Black coughed, choking suddenly as the unusual thought made him inhale a takoyaki ball mid chew. The Saiyan continued to cough, smacking his chest with his closed fist a few times while trying to swallow the large piece of food. 

"Black!" You gasped, dashing around the counter quickly before stopping in front of him. "That's why you should chew more!" You rambled on in a panic, slapping your hand against his back a couple of times as you tried to help him.

Whatever you were trying to do seemed to work as you heard the man take a deep breath finally, coughing a few more times before grumbling.

A pair of dark eyes locked onto your own, making you realize instantly how close the two of you were as you felt your fingers still resting against his shirt. His breathing was still coming in short, uneven gasps as he recovered, not really knowing what to say as he grabbed your wrists suddenly.

You couldn't help but feel your own face heating up due to your proximity and possibly the awkwardness of the situation as you took in the unusual expression he was wearing. 

"...Are you okay?" You whispered, not knowing what else to say as you could have sworn you almost saw him moving a bit closer...

"Maybe that _is_ enough for now." Black said under his breath, moving you back a step while standing up from his seat. 

Without saying another word, the Saiyan was gone, disappearing down the hall, presumably to his own bedroom while leaving you wondering what had just happened as you stood there alone.

...

 **A/N: Reader-chan... Go follow him right meow** ლ（'∀'ლ)


End file.
